


Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

by Mattycakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattycakes/pseuds/Mattycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides to talk to Dean about the nature of sexuality, in the hopes that Dean will accept the bisexual side of himself that Castiel knows exists. Dean doesn't get what Cas is talking about, and assumes Castiel is coming out of the closet. They both decide to sleep with the other, each thinking they're doing the other a favour by letting them explore their sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

 “Why does your brother overcompensate for his bisexuality?” Castiel asked Sam Winchester curiously as Dean exited the car to pay for two motel rooms on the grounds that ‘he didn’t want the people at the desk wondering why three dudes were staying in a two-person room together’.

Sam snorted and took another sip of his coffee. “Dean’s not bisexual.”

Castiel’s curious frown deepened slightly. “I pieced Dean back together myself. I took special care to reassemble every part of him. Including that part.” Castiel intoned seriously, and Sam’s eyebrows hitched another half-inch on his forehead as he processed what Castiel had just said.

“Huh. That’s… huh.” Sam said, mostly to himself, before shrugging and taking another sip of coffee. “Well, I don’t think Dean knows about that part of himself. Some people don’t figure that part out until later in life. If ever.”

Castiel’s face grew pensive. “You think Dean is unaware of his ability to take pleasure in the male form?”

Sam’s face contorted as though he had suddenly tasted something unpleasant. “Yes, and _please_ don’t ever talk about my brother… _taking pleasure_ in anyone’s form, male or otherwise.” Sam shuddered as the mental images threatened to claim the last scrap of sanity he had to offer.

“Perhaps you should bring the matter to Dean’s attention.” Castiel went on, heedless of Sam’s growing discomfort. “You could suggest that he take a male as his lover, and allow him to figure it out from there.”

Sam snorted so hard it was a miracle he didn’t inhale his coffee. “Yeah, that’d go over swimmingly. Look Castiel, I’m not going to go up to Dean and tell him he’s bisexual. He’d probably break my nose. If it’s such a big deal to you, _you_ go talk to him.”

And with that, Sam took his coffee and started walking down the road to enjoy the comfort and silence of the local library, leaving Castiel to think carefully about Sam’s suggestion.

*

“Dean, I wish to speak with you.” Castiel announced, fluttering out of thin air just as the hunter was settling down for some much needed shuteye.

“Cas, what’ve I said?” Dean responded irritably, cracking open his eyes to see the angel standing over from where Dean had collapsed, fully clothed atop the motel sheets. “I need my four hours a day and _don’t_ watch me when I’m sleeping.”

“I bought beer and burgers for the conversation.” Castiel insisted, holding up two bags of greasy food and a cold six-pack. At the smell of fresh hamburgers, Dean perked up considerably.

“Now we’re talking.” Dean smiled his thanks at Castiel and reached for one of the burgers immediately. He’d barely gotten to wrap his mouth around the hot, delicious dinner treat before Castiel blurted “Dean, I wish to discuss the male body with you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, looking ridiculous since his cheeks were bulging with hamburger. “Couldn’t even let me get that one mouthful down peacefully, huh?” Dean swallowed and let out a sigh as he reached for a beer this time. In truth, he had seen this conversation coming for a while now. After being on Earth for so long, Castiel was bound to start getting curious about his human body, and while Dean had been hoping Castiel would bring all his awkward questions up with Sam, he’d kind of expected Castiel to come to Dean, on account of their ‘profound bond’ or whatever.

Dean straightened up. He could do this.

“Okay.” Dean said resignedly, taking a swig of beer and releasing a satisfied sigh. “Let’s do this. What’ve you got for me? Shoot.”

Castiel looked pleasantly surprised by Dean’s cooperation. “Shooting of firearms will not be necessary for this discussion.” Castiel assured Dean, who snorted into his beer (Castiel wondered if the brothers knew they shared the same snort). “I simply wish to discuss the nature of sexuality with you.”

Dean smirked wryly and chugged down the rest of his beer before opening a second. If he was going to have to explain the birds and the bees to Castiel, he was _not_ doing it sober.

“Okay, well, what do you wanna know?” Dean asked, looking at Castiel expectedly and rolling his eyes when Castiel glanced sideways, obviously dancing nervously around the issue. “Look, you know how it goes, right? Where babies come from and all that?”

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel bit out irritably. “I have personally overseen the complexities of man’s evolution from single-celled organisms. I am more than aware of where _babies come from.”_

Dean held up his hands in mock defence. “My mistake. So what’s the problem then?”

Castiel fixed Dean with a pointed look. “Dean, I want to know what you know about same-sex attraction.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Come again?”

Castiel took a breath through his nose and ploughed on. “I have recently learned that some bisexual men go through most of their existence unaware of their true sexual orientation.” Castiel’s blue eyes fixed unwaveringly on Dean’s green ones. “I believe that to be the case here.”

Well. That was unexpected. Dean paused with the bottle halfway to his mouth and just stared at Castiel for a good five seconds before the angel sighed and said regretfully. “I’ve made you uncomfortable. I should leave.”

“What? No!” Dean yipped, hastening to reassure Castiel. “No, dude, it’s fine. M’just a bit surprised, that’s all. Seriously, Cas, sit down. Safe space, I promise.”

Castiel re-took his seat, slightly disconcerted by Dean’s lack of anger towards Castiel’s accusation. “So you aren’t going to… punch me in the nose?” Castiel reiterated Sam’s earlier words, and Dean’s eyebrows jumped before they knitted together.

“Whoa, what? No way, man.” Dean shook his head. He wasn’t sure what it was about him that made people assume he was homophobic. “I ain’t got a problem with… y’know. Same sex attraction and stuff. I just don’t know a lot about it, is all.” He said apologetically.

Castiel nodded sympathetically. “I know, Dean. It’s okay.”

Dean was struggling for something to contribute; what exactly do you say to a possibly-bisexual angel while he’s coming out the closet? “So, uh, is it a big deal? I mean, what does heaven say about this kind of thing? Is it considered ‘sinful’ or…”

“No.” Castiel interrupted, eager to dispel any false beliefs that might be the cause of Dean’s repression. “I assure you, my Father judges not on sexual orientation.”

“Um, okay.” As it often did, Dean’s brain struggled to process Castiel’s slightly archaic language before he went on. “So it’s all good, then?”

Castiel smiled. “Yes, Dean. It’s all good.”

Dean smiled back. “Good. That’s good.”

Castiel cleared his throat nervously. “I… I suppose the next logical step would be to put the theory into practise?” he suggested tentatively.

Dean’s smile froze in place, his eyes darkening a shade. “What do you mean, Cas?”

Castiel inclined his head. “You did mention earlier today that you wanted to go to a bar tonight. The locals seem friendly. Certainly this would be a good opportunity to…”

“To what, Cas?” Dean snapped. “Pick up a strange man and take him to bed?” Dean couldn’t believe that Castiel was actually eager to take some random guy back to the motel room to take his virginity. Dean felt angry about it, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on why.

Castiel frowned at Dean’s words. Now that Dean said it out loud, he wasn’t sure the plan was such a terrific idea after all. Images of Dean rolling around a mattress with a faceless male played through Castiel’s mind, and in response the lights in the motel room flickered dangerously.

“Upon reflection, I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Castiel ground out, and Dean nodded vigorously.

“I mean, come on, Cas. Don’t you think the first time should be a bit more special than that?” Dean asked, and Castiel was genuinely surprised. He hadn’t thought Dean would consider his first time with a male to be something of such significance, but knew with a sudden, heavy sense of regret that a special experience was not something Dean would ever be able to find with some strange male at local bars in between towns. Given that it was Dean’s only option, Castiel realised he may have just made a horrible mistake.

“Perhaps you are right. I suppose some things are best left alone, for the time being.” Castiel said dejectedly, feeling terrible about bringing up a subject with Dean with there being no point to the venture other than to remind Dean of his lonely lifestyle. He turned to leave, and Dean sighed from behind him.

“Cas, wait. Don’t… just wait.” Castiel turned, and Dean was staring at Castiel with a pained, indecisive expression. He seemed to be warring with himself, making up his mind between letting Castiel leave or…

…or walking straight up to Castiel and pressing their mouths together, which is exactly what he did. Castiel let out a noise of surprise, which Dean drank in with tender, hesitant swipes of tongue that sent sparks of sensation shooting down Castiel’s spine. Dean was pleased to feel that Castiel’s first impulse wasn’t to smite Dean into oblivion, but to relax in Dean’s grip and allow his mouth to be gently explored. A part of Dean was bellowing at him to _stop it, what the hell are you thinking,_ but the rest of him was determined to do this. He owed Castiel that much, after all the times the angel had saved Dean's neck, not to mention the brothel disaster that had followed Dean’s promise to not let Castiel die a virgin.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel managed to pull back enough to ask, his mind spinning and his vessel reacting far too strongly to Dean’s actions. Castiel had experienced arousal once or twice, but never with such intensity. Never with nervous adrenaline starting to seep into his system, confusing him over whether he wanted more or less of what was happening in that moment.

“I don’t know. Call it a one-time favour between friends?” Dean tried hopefully, and Castiel nodded. As Dean’s friend, Castiel could do this for him. After all, Castiel was probably the only person with whom Dean trusted enough to explore this side of his sexuality, and if Castiel was honest with himself, he wasn’t adverse to the idea of Dean exploring him either.

“All right.” Castiel said slowly, distracted by Dean’s hand, which had settled on the back of his neck, thumb stroking in a way that was both lazy and possessive.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel again, partly because he thought he should introduce Castiel to kissing before they went any further, and partly because he simply wanted to. It wasn’t like Dean had never thought about kissing a guy before, but actually _doing_ it was something else entirely, and for a moment Dean thought he’d been unable to help the small moan threatening to bubble out of him, but then drew back in surprise when he realised the sound had come from Cas.

“Apologies.” Castiel said quietly, his eyes downcast. He understood his role was to be silent, to let Dean explore his vessel and come to a better understanding of his orientation. But his vessel refused to be silent or unresponsive, and Castiel blushed with shame as Dean looked down at the obvious erection Castiel was sporting.

Dean smirked. “S’okay, dude. You can make noise, or do whatever, I guess. I don’t really know what I’m doing here either, though.” Dean admitted with a wry grin as he slid a daring palm against Castiel’s crotch.

 

Castiel wanted to assure Dean he would take the lead, he really did. He was an angel after all, a powerful being with more knowledge on reproduction than centuries of humanities greatest efforts could provide. But as soon as Dean had put his hand on Castiel’s erection, the all-powerful-angel was certain that he couldn’t even be relied upon to remember his own name, and he sagged against Dean with an undignified groan.

“My… practical experience in this area is limited.” Castiel admitted, and Dean let out a short bark of laughter as though Castiel had told a joke.

“Yeah, I get that. Reckon we can figure it out?” Dean teased, rolling his hips and nearly killing Castiel with the knowledge that Dean was already excited.

“I think so, yes.” Castiel gasped as Dean started moving his hands over Castiel’s clothed body, silently asking permission to divest them of their clothes. Castiel granted that permission by using his grace to strip both of them, and Dean jumped at the feeling of cold air on his skin. He grinned at the stack of their neatly folded clothes that had suddenly appeared on the table.

“Mm, me and Sam should keep you around more often.” Dean grinned in between kisses. “Your job can be doing the laundry.”

Castiel was about to say something about angels _not_ deigning to do laundry, but then Dean slipped his hand down again to start touching curiously at Castiel’s naked cock, and right then Castiel would have done a thousand loads of laundry in the blink of an eye so long as Dean promised to _keep doing that._

“Mm, yeah, that’s it.” Dean encouraged as Castiel’s eyes closed and his mouth parted in a little ‘o’ of bliss. Dean kept his touch light, aware that the sensations were probably a lot more than Castiel was used to. Gently, as though Castiel were an injured animal that might spook, and not a powerful cosmic being, Dean lowered Castiel to the bed. He kept one hand moving on Castiel’s cock the whole time.

“Can I blow you?” Dean husked before he lost his nerve, unsure at how he’d do at the task, but wanting to give Castiel the full experience.

Castiel opened his eyes, his expression clouded with confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Dean smiled reassuringly. “Can I use my mouth on you?” Dean asked again, stroking Castiel’s cock a bit more firmly to indicate where he intended to put his mouth.

Apparently, Castiel’s cock liked that idea very much, because it jerked in Dean’s hand and leaked a fat drop of precome from the tip. Dean tried not to read too much into the fact that he desperately wanted to know what it tasted like.

“You may.” Castiel agreed, and when Dean licked at the crown of his cock, Castiel was suddenly hyperaware of tension coiling in his genitals, getting ready to burst. Every lap of Dean’s tongue seemed to make Castiel’s body even more sensitive and responsive, and Castiel moaned helplessly under the sensations. It was like some kind of divine torture.

When Dean finally properly descended on Castiel’s cock and learned that deep-throating was a _lot_ harder than it looked, he was very grateful indeed that Castiel was a virgin and probably not fussy about proper blowjob technique. If his keening sounds and frequent twitching was anything to go by, Castiel had no complaints. Emboldened by Castiel’s obvious enjoyment, Dean gave the warm pole of flesh in his mouth a good suck, blushing at the wet slurping sound that erupted between their skins.

 “Dean!” Castiel yelped, the stars in his eyes nearly blinding him as Dean’s teasing attentions suddenly became a lot more determined. Dean bobbed his head in Castiel’s lap, secretly thrilling in the way Castiel was involuntarily thrusting up to meet him. It occurred to Dean that this was probably going to make Castiel come, and as though just thinking it had a power in itself, Castiel let out an inhuman noise and Dean groaned as Castiel’s dick pulsed against his tongue and Dean’s mouth was flooded with the foreign but surprisingly welcome taste of Castiel’s seed. He swallowed without thinking, even sucked away the last of it from Castiel’s cock as the angel twitched and whimpered softly at the overstimulation.

“Dean, that was… I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Castiel tried to string together enough words to form a thank you or an apology or both, but Dean just shushed him and coaxed Castiel into silence to enjoy his first post-orgasmic glow.

“I hope you liked that.” Dean said quietly against Castiel’s thigh, and Castiel looked up at Dean curiously as he noted the satisfaction in Dean’s tone. He’d assumed that letting Dean use his body might involve Castiel experiencing some pleasure of his own, but it was strange to think that part of Dean’s enjoyment involved focusing on Castiel’s pleasure exclusively. The more Castiel thought about it, the more it made sense. Dean’s go-to characteristic was that he sacrificed for others. It seemed only logical that in the bedroom, Dean’s focus would be his partner’s pleasure before his own. Castiel was warmed by the notion, but he wanted Dean to take his pleasure as well. Just thinking about Dean reaching a climax made Castiel’s cock rise to attention again, and Dean let out a short huff of laughter.

“That was quick.” Dean said, cocking an eyebrow at Castiel’s re-awakened libido.

“I recover faster than mortals, in all respects.” Castiel said smoothly, his arousal indeed ready for a second round, although the edge had been taken off by the first orgasm. “If you’d like, you can continue.”

Dean smirked fondly at Castiel. “Insatiable, huh?” Dean suddenly found himself unable to stop wondering just how insatiable Castiel really was, how many orgasms it would take to wring the angel dry. Wouldn’t that be something, Dean imagined, if they had all the time in the world to fuck Castiel through orgasm after orgasm until the sheets beneath them were soaked with sweat and come. His cock swelled at the mere thought, and suddenly Dean regretted this being a one-time thing. 

Still, there was time for now, and right now Dean knew exactly what he wanted to do with the time they had. “Hey Cas, do you want to… y’know. Go all the way?” Dean blushed at the wording, God, he sounded like some pushy high-school boyfriend, but fortunately Castiel was socially abnormal enough to not be weirded out by Dean’s awkward phrasing.

“If you mean penetrative sex, then yes, I would like that.” Anyone else listening to the conversation would have heard Castiel speaking in his usual deadpan, but Dean had come to learn the many different shades of Castiel’s monotonous voice and could hear the clear note of desire ringing amongst the gravelly baritone.

“Good, just, uh…” Dean didn’t know quite how to say it, so he just said it. “I don’t want to be the girl.” He blurted, and Castiel frowned.

“We are both physically male, Dean.” Castiel said in confusion. “I have no intentions to use my grace to alter either of our genders.”

“You can do that? Wait, no, forget I said that, don’t do that.” Dean hastened to add. He didn’t want to see Castiel with lady parts any more than he wanted them on himself. “I mean I don’t want to be the guy who… takes it.” Dean wanted to give Castiel a good time, but he’d never had so much as a finger up there before, and it just wasn’t a line he was prepared to cross on such short notice.

Castiel didn’t seem to mind though; he visibly relaxed and nodded eagerly. “Of course, Dean.”

“Right. Okay.” Dean was still struggling to process the fact that he’d just been given permission to _fuck an angel,_ and it actually took him a moment to remember that this next part would involve lube. There was an awkward minute or so of tearing through various bags until he found a neat little bottle of lubricant tucked discretely in Sam’s bath bag. Dean started to make a mental note to mock Sam about his girly bath bag later, then remembered he’d gone through it to steal lube to fuck a guy, and maybe he didn’t have the manly high ground right now, so he threw the bath bag to the floor and turned his attention back to the naked angel spread out on the motel bed. It was easy to forget that this was supposed to be about educating Castiel, that he wasn’t really Dean’s lover in the traditional sense. But for now, (and Dean hoped Cas wasn’t reading his mind) Dean allowed himself to imagine that this was happening under some other circumstances, that Castiel wanted Dean for reasons beyond satisfying his curiosity. No harm in a little fantasy, Dean told himself as he wet his fingers and slipped them in between Castiel’s legs.

Although the aching need to come had lessened after the first orgasm, Castiel’s responses hadn’t been dulled in the slightest. As soon as Dean touched him, he lit up like a livewire, spreading his legs wider and tangling his fingers in the bedsheets as he let out a keening noise. Dean’s cock throbbed in envy as a single finger slipped through the tight ring of muscle to feel the snug warmth inside.

“Dean, you don’t have to stretch me. You can’t hurt me.” Castiel berated himself internally for so much as hinting for anything other than more of Dean’s fingers inside of him, but given that he was doing this for Dean, he should really make his point known.

“Yeah, I figured.” Dean said, distracted by the sight of Castiel’s hole eagerly swallowing a second and then third finger. The thought of another man’s fingers getting to touch Castiel here sprung unbidden to mind, and Dean forced himself to not sound bitter when he said “But next time you might be topping, so you know, it’s all good knowledge.”

 _Next time?_ Castiel let out a moan that Dean assumed was all to do with him finally finding Castiel’s prostate, not knowing that Castiel was repeating those two words over and over in his head like a prayer. Next time. There would be a next time.

“Now Dean, I want you inside me, now.” Castiel knew he should be letting Dean handle his experience at whatever pace he wanted, but the urge to take Dean in and let him find his pleasure in Castiel’s body was becoming overwhelming to the point of unbearable. It was more than a physical craving, and Castiel was sure he was blurring the boundaries he had internally set since the day he had raised Dean from perdition, but in that moment he didn’t care.

“Fuck, yes.” Dean growled, crawling up Castiel’s body and staring wide-eyed at the way Castiel writhed and moaned like a possessed thing underneath him. Castiel allowed himself to be arranged, blue eyes fixed unwaveringly on Dean as the hunter tugged Castiel’s legs in place around Dean’s waist. Dean peered down between their bodies, at the way his cock was rubbing against Castiel’s skin, still shocked by the fact that he was even allowed to do this. He dragged the head of his cock over Castiel’s hole, and they both let out strangled moans.

“M’gonna do it,” Dean grunted, reaching between them to steady his cock and align it with Castiel’s entrance. “You want me to do it?”

“Ye- _eess.”_ Castiel let out a long, rumbling groan as Dean pushed inside and Castiel gasped like a fish out of water as he struggled to process the incredible sensation of Dean’s body becoming one with his.

“Dean, this feels wonderful.” Castiel forced out, and Dean only moaned and thrust again with a whispered curse. Dean held himself still for a moment, savouring the hot, tight clench of Castiel’s body, before giving in to his body’s urge to fall into a natural rhythm, pulling out and driving into Castiel over and over again. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed, and Castiel took the opportunity to watch as Dean’s pleasure became written all over his face. The crinkles beside his eyes stood out as Dean screwed his eyes shut and grunted his way further towards his climax, his tongue kept darting out to lick away the beads of sweat that were reforming on his upper lip. Castiel ran his hands over Dean’s back, feeling the way each muscle moved with Dean’s efforts, and Castiel’s cock jumped as he inhaled the scent of heat and sex and _Dean._

“Why are you slowing down?” Castiel asked suddenly as Dean’s hips came to a standstill. In answer, Dean opened his eyes and repositioned himself so that he was seated back on his haunches, freeing up one of his hands so he could wrap it around Castiel’s cock. Castiel groaned at the touch on his sensitive flesh, and the groan became a wail as Dean’s hips picked up the pace again.

“Going to make you come, Cas.” Dean grunted, hips snapping as he drove himself repeatedly into Castiel’s body. He always got talkative when he was this close. “You’re gonna come so hard on my dick, you’re not gonna want to come on anything else by the time I’m done with you.”

Castiel let out a moan that sounded more like a broken sob as his neck arched against the pillows. He was so, so near to that feeling of climax again, just a little further…

“Dean, please,” Castiel reached out and blindly seized hold of Dean’s upper body, effortlessly pulling the human down to press against Castiel as the angel shuddered his way through a second orgasm.

“Fuck, Cas, shit, shit,” Dean started cursing hysterically under his breath, canting his hips as furiously as Castiel’s death-grip would allow. Dean let out a guttural curse, and Castiel’s breath hitched as he felt Dean’s cock lengthen and pulse wet warmth inside of him.

“Holy shit…” Dean slurred lazily, the tension and effort leaving his body in an instant. Castiel relaxed but maintained his grip, holding Dean in place between his legs as the warm sweat on the hunter’s back cooled under Castiel’s palms.

Eventually, Dean recovered enough brain cells to notice that they were lying naked in a pool of their own bodily fluids, and it was on a reflex that Dean tensed, thinking that he should probably get dressed and clean up before Sam came through the door.

“Sam is out, and you bought another room, remember?” Castiel murmured and Dean shot him a look.

“Don’t read my mind. I told you, I don’t like it.” Dean rumbled, too sated to summon any real annoyance.

Castiel smirked lazily. “I did not. I have simply learned to observe you, Dean.”

Dean wasn’t prepared for the soft pang that accompanied the thought that Castiel had been observing him, and it made this next part even harder than he thought it would be. The part that came after giving Cas this experience. The part where Castiel would want to sleep with other people.

“Yeah, well I hope you were observing me just now.” Dean said, deliberately keeping his voice light and carefree as he had become accustomed to doing lately. “And I hope this was helpful, or whatever.”

Castiel’s smile turned serious. “I believe it has helped, more than I anticipated.” Dean swallowed as Castiel’s voice turned just a little bit heated, and Dean found himself wondering once again whether Castiel was every bit as insatiable as he seemed. “And I am glad you did not punch me in the nose.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Seriously, man, I don’t even know why you thought I’d even do that.”

Castiel shrugged. “Sam seems to think otherwise.”

Dean suddenly felt like he’d been doused with water. “What’s that about Sam?” he said quietly.

Castiel just looked at Dean with that doe-eyed innocent expression. “I suggested to Sam earlier that he talk about your bisexuality, but he seems to be under the impression that if someone were to suggest that you were bisexual, you would respond violently. I believe his words were that you would ‘punch him in the nose’.”

Dean’s heart started beating fast again, in a way that had nothing to do with arousal. “When did this happen?”

Castiel raised his eyebrows at Dean. “One hour, fifty-two minutes ago, precisely. Is something wrong, Dean?”

Dean closed his eyes. Holy shit. This had not just happened. Surely. “What did Sam say?” he managed to get out, trying not to picture the look on Sam’s face when the World’s Nosiest Angel had outed Dean without a second thought.

Castiel looked blank for a moment, then shrugged again. “He seemed surprised, then unconcerned, and then he asked me to stop talking about you in any kind of sexual respect. He suggested I talk to you about it myself.”

Dean’s eyebrows jumped in shock. “Sammy said that?” he asked, and Castiel’s trademark frown reappeared.

“Dean, is this why you’ve repressed your bisexuality this long? Because you fear what your family would think?”

Dean replayed the evening’s conversation over in his mind, not knowing whether to laugh or cry over the incredibly enormous, incredibly fucking awkward misunderstanding that had taken place. But when he opened his mouth to explain, what instead came out was “Yeah. Yes, I think so. Maybe.”

Castiel touched Dean’s arm, moving it up from the elbow to come and rest on his bicep, almost perfectly over where Castiel’s handprint stood out.

“Sam loves you. He would not reject you for this.” Castiel whispered, and Dean looked away from the intensity of Castiel’s stare.

“Hey Cas?” Dean said, keeping his voice quiet and gruff so Castiel couldn’t pick up on the emotions threatening to break through. “D’you think maybe we could… _not_ talk about this for a bit?”

“Of course, Dean. Do you want to sleep now?” Castiel said, remembering how tired Dean had been earlier.

Dean nodded, getting comfortable and keeping a grip on Castiel in a wordless request that the angel stay. Dean knew he’d made a mistake at some point that evening, but try as he might he couldn’t bring himself to regret the result, and he couldn’t deal with thinking any of this through right now. Waves of sleep threatened to claim Dean as soon as he closed his eyes, and for a moment Dean wondered if Castiel was using his grace to grant Dean some actual rest, but then everything went black and Dean wasn’t thinking about angels, or his sexuality, or how Sam would react. Dean snored as his mind went blissfully blank, cuddling unconsciously to the angel that smiled down at him from above.

*


End file.
